lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThomasBisaschi
Blocked I have blocked you both due to the disruption caused by your edit warring and arguing. If it continues after the block expires, the blocks will get longer. You need to work this stuff out in a civil manner on your own. 31dot (talk) 09:47, November 21, 2018 (UTC) I really did not have any intention to cause warring and arguing. I've tried civil manners, i wrote to Season Fourteen, i wrote to you. But it seems like you consider me a wrong-doer by assumption. Season Fourteen, in the last year, employed all his efforts to avoid me editing this wiki in tranquility. I always followed the guidelines and rules. What else can i do if he doesn't give up?!? Can you tell me? Please. He erased a page i was writing only because i corrected him on a ludicrous detail!! A detail!! And he erased A PAGE!! :If you are in a dispute that you cannot work out, you will have to let it go, and not disrupt this wiki. 31dot (talk) 12:56, November 22, 2018 (UTC) So, if i understand correctly, SeasonFourteen gets away with abusing his rights as a user and constantly persecuting me? :Users have no "rights" on this or any wiki. Editing is a privilege that is revocable at any time for any reason or even no reason. That said, I have decided that, since I no longer watch Law and Order or its related shows, and that I am finding my time spent elsewhere, I will stop participating here. As it would be unfair to leave you blocked after I am gone, I have lifted it. I strongly encourage you to find a way to work out your differences in a civil manner and without disruption. 31dot (talk) 22:37, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Preview Button If you're going to edit articles, please use the preview button so you can take a look at the changes you make without actually submitting them first. You always make numerous consecutive edits on articles and that's an absolutely unnecessary thing for you to do. Season Fourteen (talk) 22:04, May 19, 2019 (UTC) :Not going to repeat myself again: please use the preview button so you can take a look at the changes you make without actually submitting them first. There's no need to make SO MANY CONSECUTIVE EDITS to the same article. Season Fourteen (talk) 21:49, June 12, 2019 (UTC) ::This will be my last warning. Just so you know, I've been recently given admin rights, so I can impose a block on you for insubordination. Season Fourteen (talk) 23:34, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Do what you want, you're only an idiot, this will not change even if you are an "administrator". If i realize i've missed something AFTER publishing the edits, how can i avoid editing the page a second time? Even with the preview button! Block me, do what you want, i'm very tired of your ludicrous fixations such as "you can't add trivia to pages". You know, i appreciated when you corrected my edits, cause you're a good editor, but you're going too far. That's enough. ThomasBisaschi 11:38, June 6, 2019 :I can understand missing something three, four, maybe even five times. But how do you miss something ELEVEN TIMES? That number was for the edits you recently put in the List of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit Ripped from the Headline episodes article. Take the time to make sure all of the entries you want to include are included before actually submitting an edit. Now, you made be a good enough editor, but seeing as you're going to be stubborn about this, I will grant your wish and block you for a couple of hours. Consider this leniency on my part. But the blocks will only increase if you insist on disregarding my advice and challenging my own competence. Season Fourteen (talk) 09:48, June 13, 2019 (UTC)